


关于那颗蛋产生的夜晚

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 大概是希腊神话与安徒生童话的瞎几把混合设定AU人类王子海尔森X原塞壬海妖后变人谢伊有生蛋设定之前与之后的故事在上一个脑洞里





	关于那颗蛋产生的夜晚

若一只人鱼在塞勒涅之夜唱起卡吕普索的情歌，那么它的狩猎失败率会是——零。  
——《来自翡冷翠的人鱼先知语录》

___________

“哗——”即使不再是人鱼，谢伊依然喜欢在夜晚回到大海的怀抱，属于人鱼的自由血脉在体内欢呼雀跃。

冷淡的月光仿佛为他重新披上一层银色的鱼鳞，海神的爱子从海中缓缓走来。他随手抓起扔在岸边的衬衫套上。地中海的晚风将很快带走潮湿的水汽。

今夜，圆月。

人鱼们把这一天称为“塞勒涅”，他们跃上黑色的礁石，让自己接受银色光辉的爱抚，此夜的歌会得到神的祝福。

“那是神赐予的爱。”年长者如是说。

那时谢伊与连恩并排躺在礁石上，鲛绡似的尾鳍在柔波里荡漾，偶尔伸出海面，映出一点蓝色的影子。连恩讲了一个故事，关于远古的，神的战争，传奇英雄奥德修斯的冒险，永不得爱的女神卡吕普索……

“你想回去吗？”耳边的声音打断回忆，是海尔森，不知何时出现在身后。

“那你会让我走吗？”

“除非我死了。”

“……”呵，男人。

“我似乎从来没听你唱过歌，塞壬不是天生的歌手吗？”谢伊平常一直很安静，与其他人除了工作也少有多余的交流。

“你想听？”谢伊抬头看他。

“毕竟这气氛很合适。”海尔森笑。

人鱼唱起歌来，人鱼的歌声多是悠远如海波荡漾的轻唱，如海风穿过椰林，海浪挽留沙滩，忘却尘世，入神怀抱。

“即使奥德修斯也不能抵抗卡吕普索求爱的歌声。”海尔森吻上谢伊的唇，塞壬真是神明的宠儿。缠绵温柔的吻使气氛升温，蛊惑着谢伊回应，像两条相濡以沫的鱼，彼此含吮纠缠，在氧气耗尽的前一刻，海尔森的舌尖挑逗地划过谢伊的上颚，使他张开嘴。“下次记得要用鼻子呼吸啊。”说着顺势吻上人鱼白皙的脖颈，刚上岸的鱼还带着海水的丝丝咸味与凉意。不过，攀升的爱欲很快使这片皮肤泛起薄红。

“海尔森殿下……”

“叫Sir。”海尔森顿了顿，道，“我喜欢你听这么叫。”

“Sir。”

……

塞壬即使变成人类也不减魅力。

当谢伊舔弄含吮着海尔森的性器时，甚至抬眼用纯黑的双眸望着他，然后缓缓吞入。海尔森解开谢伊的发绳，手指插进发间迫使他更加深入。硕大的顶端挤压喉间，谢伊的眼角泛红蒙上一层生理性的水光。

海尔森放开他，交换一个深吻。“想要吗？自己来拿。”

谢伊看着躺在黑色礁石上的海尔森。帽子与披风长袍已被扔在一边，堆叠着层层蕾丝的领口被大大扯开，平日梳得一丝不苟的头发也已散乱大半，在夜色中分明比谢伊自己更像一只摄魂的妖精，他慵懒地躺在那里等待着被诱惑的渔夫堕入塞壬的致命陷阱，脸上带着志在必得的浅浅笑意。

于是被蛊惑的人鱼主动坐上男人的腰，对准自己已水光潋滟的穴口，试探性地含住头部。

“唔。”只是一点便爽得忍不住尾椎酥麻，一泄力却不小心吞得更深。触不到底的恐惧令谢伊想要提腰逃跑却被海尔森的双手扣住腰肢，在缓慢的顶弄间开疆拓土。

“啊，太深了，Sir，好大。”谢伊忍不住晃头。

“那你也都吃进去了呢，贪婪的塞壬。”海尔森撑起身子啄吻着人鱼的喉结道，另一只仍在谢伊腰间的手带着他上下起伏。即便是从冷血的塞壬变成人类，谢伊的体温依然比一般人类低，温凉的肉道裹着男人鼓胀的性器，在抽插间被挤出透明的水泽。谢伊觉得自己仿佛是一只浅海的贝，被恶劣的章鱼撬开护体的壳，露出柔软多汁的内部，被玩弄得汁水淋漓疲惫不堪再被猎食者一口口慢悠悠地吞食殆尽。

“谢伊。”海尔森唤他。吻了吻谢伊失神的双眼，将他压在身下。谢伊的双腿配合地钩住海尔森的腰，柔韧有力的大腿贴在男人的腰侧，不再是鱼尾但依旧白皙柔韧，每当冠状沟擦过仍然闭合的孕囊口时，被狠狠攻击敏感点的人鱼就忍不住颤动呻吟出声。谢伊彻底软了腰，在快速的抽插中攀上快感的顶点，弓起腰像一只被捕捞上岸的鱼，在温热的液体进入肠道深处的同时，他射出的白浊喷在海尔森腹部，有一滴溅在唇边。海尔森注视着谢伊将那唇边的一点卷入口中。

……

“谢伊。”海尔森对躺在身边的人说道，“其实我的父亲是一只人鱼。”

“什么！先王爱德华是人鱼？可他分明有亲生父母。”谢伊被这爆炸性的王室秘辛惊得坐了起来。

海尔森无奈道：“既然人鱼可以变成人类，人类自然也可以变成人鱼。不过我想说的是，我有一半人鱼的血统，所以，谢伊，塞壬之歌的迷情对我无效。”

谢伊隐秘的心思被一下戳破，热血冲顶忘了自己不再是人鱼，逃避般扎入海中。当然又因为人类的身体不得不再次露出海面，在海水的刺激下回归理智，但还是忍不住红了脸。

“我可不是嘲笑你。”海尔森俯身拽过水里的谢伊，轻吻他的额头，“没有塞壬的迷情，我被诱惑，不是因为塞壬，而是你，我的涅瑞伊得斯。”海尔森用自己的发带重新为谢伊扎好头发。“被绑住了就不能再跑了啊。”

月下，互通心意的恋人再次拥吻在一起。

……

“够了，Sir，呜…我不行了。”谢伊背对着海尔森，双手撑着水边的礁石，手指扣在白色的藤壶空壳间。炙热的阳具与冰凉的海水交替冲刷在人鱼的孕囊口，带来令人崩溃的持续刺激，燃烧着清醒的意识，他几乎失语了。

“打开孕囊口吧，谢伊。”海尔森蛊惑道。

深夜逐渐上涨的潮水，很快没过腰间打湿了谢伊的衬衫，半透明的布料贴在泛红的皮肤上在月光下依然透出粉嫩的色泽。

在海妖又一次的高潮中，那个小口终于打开，被第一次灌注、充满。在海尔森离开后又紧紧闭上，只不过，这一次里面不一样了。

……

“谢伊，这是什么？”海尔森用指尖抚摸着谢伊后肩上的那块指甲盖大小的圆形疤痕问道。

“是太阳的烧伤，在我……在我第一次遇见你的时候。”谢伊指着远处的沙滩道，“那天我把你从海里捞起来放在了那边的沙滩上，可惜直到太阳升起你都没醒，我听见有人过来就离开了。”

“嗯。”海尔森搂着谢伊将下巴放在他肩上，看着那边的一丛灌木。绝好的狙击点，不是么，单纯的阳光可不止会造成这么小的深度伤口。看来谢伊与他都在那个缓缓铺开的迷局之中。

“谢伊，我要你离开这里，为我寻一件东西……”

**Author's Note:**

> 本期依然藏有彩蛋。找到的话会在lofter更新相关的小剧场【很短的那种】。


End file.
